Coin processing systems comprise a plurality of elements. In particular they may comprise an element to verify the value or authenticity of a coin as well as a storage device. Such a storage device or magazine might be formed as a ring-shaped drum or annulus with a plurality of coin supporting sections, whereas each section can house one coin. Usually, there is a respective drum for each kind of coin. Further, coins usually are handled by guiding them under the influence of gravity through the processing system. For the time being, coin processing systems are extending vertically over a relatively large distance meaning that a difference between a coin feeding height and a coin releasing height of the processing system is relatively large.
The publication WO/057509 A1 (Teknowledge Group) discloses a device for storing and handling of coins. The device comprises two or more ring-shaped drums which are mounted in a pivotable manner. The drums are driven by a step motor and a worm gear. The coins may be transferred between the drums by means of a transfer device located in the cavity within the ring-shaped drums. A coin is released from a first drum in an upper section of the first drum and is guided to a lower section of a second drum in order to be fed into it. The disclosed mechanism allows switching the position of coins within the storage apparatus. A coin is fed into the storage apparatus from an upper peripheral sided position and released from it to a lower peripheral sided position.
In prior art devices the coin inlet is at quite a distance above the coin release. Such a large vertical distance leads to rather high and bulky constructions of an apparatus equipped with coin processing devices. This has a negative effect on the comfort of use by handicapped people or children as these persons might not be able to reach a rather high coin inlet and a considerable lower coin release at a time.